Born and Raised in Suna
by I. M. Carter
Summary: What if Sakura Haruno had been born in Suna? What if she had been a Sand Sibling? What will happen when she meets the boy by the name of Sasuke Uchiha? What will he think when he meets her? What about Itachi? ItaSasuSaku RatedT for Language and AdultCont
1. So Our Story Begins

**Izzy: Hey, Rock Lee, you wanna do the Disclaimer?**

**Rock Lee: I will do it to preserve my youthfulness! Issy111 does NOT own Naruto or anything related to it!**

**Izzy: I wish I did though… Only a true genius could make up Naruto. I also respect the creator of Pokémon. I mean, who knows how long it takes to make up names, draw what it looks like, and then actually make up attacks? That's sheer awesomeness. Next Chapter, I'll have a character from another anime come in and do the disclaimer! Can't Wait! Oh Yeah, I forgot to mention this but... In this, The Uchiha Massacre never happened. Just want to put that out there.**

"Sakura, I want you down at the clinic immediately. A group of ANBU just came back from a mission and they don't look very good." Gaara commanded when Sakura Haruno entered his office. The pink-haired girl around the age of fifteen giggled. She then rushed over to the Kazekage of Suna and pecked him on the cheek.

"Gaara, just because you're in charge of the village now doesn't mean you're not my best friend anymore. Stop acting so professional." Sakura laughed. Gaara turned as red as his hair. She skipped out of his large room he considered an office and down to the clinic.

"Sakura! Thank Kami you're here! I don't think some of these ANBU are going to make it. Hurry!" Temari rushed over to Sakura and grabbed her hands, leading the medic-nin to the critical-injury room. 7 men and 2 women lay in cots, bandaged up. Sakura gasped and rushed over to the first hospital bed, where a man lay. He moaned as she hovered her hand over his injuries and focused her chakra into the palm of her hand. The ninja sighed in relief. As Sakura moved on to the next cot, a woman, Temari tended to the newly-healed man. When Sakura moved, Temari moved with her. They were like a well-oiled, healing machine. As Sakura was finishing up the last man, Kankuro, Sakura's other childhood friend rushed in.

"Temari, Saku, Gaara's requesting you both at his office. I think there are some Nin's from Konaha." Sakura nodded and gently, but quickly healed the man's worst injury, a couple fractured ribs that had caused internal bleeding. When Temari had set him up and made sure the other nurses had everything under control, they two girls set off to see Gaara.

"Sakura, Temari, Kankuro, you are to assist these teams from Konaha. They are on a mission that requires the cooperation of Suna. They have requested the sand siblings. But since I cannot come for I have other duties here in Suna, you will be short one person. You three are my most trusted ninjas. I wouldn't trust this mission to any other people." Gaara informed the three friends. Sakura could've sworn she saw him smirk just the slightest. He gestured to the door and a chain of sand, obviously controlled by Gaara, opened it. In walked about ten teens, plus one dog, all in a line. They were obviously prepared for this. Sakura scanned the crowd. There was a blond, ignorant-looking boy, an energetic-looking boy in a green jumpsuit, a pale boy with gray eyes, a girl with the same gray eyes, a girl with a high-ponytail in purple clothes, a boy with two upside-down arrows under his eyes, with a large dog, an emotionless boy whose shirt showed his stomach, a girl with buns, a boy with a pinapple-ish ponytail, a boy in a large coat and sunglasses, a large boy in red with a spiral on each cheek, and…

Sakura froze when she saw the last boy. He seemed like he wasn't paying attention, but his raven-black hair spiked, his pants were white, and he had a fan symbol on the back of his navy blue shirt. Sakura smiled dreamily as she started fantasizing about him.

**Izzy: So what'd ya think? Pretty boring so far?**

**Gaara: I have such a small role in this.**

**Izzy: You little Whiner! Maybe, if you're a good little Kazekage, I'll give you a bigger part.**

**Gaara: I'm sure it gets better in the next Chapter...**

**Izzy: Oh, don't worry, it does! Tee hee. Sasuke starts acting up...LEAVE SOME REVIEWS PLEASE! Me Love you Long time? ^-^**

**Sasuke: *Yawn* Are you STILL going at this? Just reveal everything and get it over with.**

**Izzy: No way! Were not going to- Wait, Sasuke, what are you doing here? You'll ruin everything! Stop ittttttttt. *pouts***

**Naruto: My Arm still hurts... Damn you Ino.**

**Izzy: Naruto! Shut up and go away! You're ruining EVERYTHING! I hate you all. Except you, Itachi. I love you forever.**

**Itachi: When do I come in?**

**Izzy: Soon enough, so stop worrying. Now... Where was I? Oh Yeah, if you have suggestions on what should happen, Tell me! **


	2. Let's See Whose in This Fanfiction

**Izzy: Today, we have a very Special guest here to do my Disclaimer, Freaky Fish Guy from Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series! YAY!**

**Freaky Fish Guy: I AM NOT A FREAKY FISH GUY! My name is Mako Tsunami, and I am married to the ocean!**

**Izzy: Yeah... You're not weird in any way possible... *Cough, Yes You Are, Cough* Just do the Disclaimer already.**

**Freaky Fish Guy: Issy111 does NOT own Naruto. Happy?**

**Izzy: Yes. And if I'm happy, the ocean is happy.**

**Freaky Fish Guy: This is good! When Issy111 is happy, the ocean is happy, and when the ocean is happy, I don't harpoon people!**

**Izzy: Oh Yeah? What about my cat? Why is there a harpoon in it?**

**Freaky Fish Guy: Umm...**

"Please, introduce yourselves." Gaara invited. The line broke and chatter filled the room. The Kazekage left, Sakura knew from her childhood days that he hated loud noises and preferred quiet. As she watched him go, a hand rested on her shoulder. Sakura, completely caught off guard, reflexively took the persons hand and launched him across the room, hitting the wall. The room got quiet. Sakura gasped and rushed over, her chakra already focusing in her hand, ready to heal. But laughter filled the room.

"Did you see that? She completely just rocketed Naruto across the room!" a boyish voice laughed.

"Whoa! You've got monster-strength!" The blond, blue-eyed boy in an orange and black jumpsuit exclaimed when he leaped up, off of the floor. Sakura let out a sigh of relief. He didn't seem hurt at all. Temari walked over and smiled at her, as if approving. Sakura didn't know why she nodded like that, though. She shrugged and smiled, as if she had done something good.

"I like this girl. Anyone who throws Naruto across the room without thinking is a friend of mine!" the girl in purple clothes and the high ponytail said from behind Sakura. Sakura turned around and was facing three girls, the quiet gray-eyed one, the high ponytailed girl, and the girl with the buns.

"Ino's the name. This is Hinata, she's the quiet one, and Tenten, the hyper-active, sporty one." Ino introduced quickly.

"Hey, I'm Temari, and this is my best friend since forever, Sakura." Temari said, pointing at me. Naruto, the poor soul I flung across the room, came over to us, along with the rest of the gang.

"I'm Naruto! I'm going to be the Hokage!" he yelled with determination, "You've got amazing strength! I can see why the Kazekage chose you to come along on this mission! Then again, he could just think you're cute." Naruto winked at a blushing Sakura. Ino punched him, causing him to cry out in pain. Feeling the odd urge to show off, Sakura quickly focused her chakra in her hand and healed the forming bruise on Naruto's arm.

"Whoa! You're a medic-nin! That's just like hokage, Tsunade!" Ino sighed.

"Can we get on with the introductions already? We didn't come all the way to Suna to tell random girls the story of our village." She rolled her eyes. Naruto just shrugged in response.

"I'm Kiba, and this is my dog and best friend, Akamaru!" the boy with the upside-down arrows on his face started, patting the large dog.

"I'm Shikamaru, the brains." Pineapple-head said lazily.

"Neji Hyuuga." The gray-eyed boy continued, obviously a man of few words.

"My name is Sai." The shirt-too-short boy formally said, emotionless.

"I am Rock Lee! And I will protect you with my life, Sakura!" Everyone sweatdropped. Sakura gaped at the bowl-haired, huge eyebrowed, boy in a jumpsuit, smiling happily. Ino sighed her biggest sigh since Sakura had met her and knocked Rock Lee out with a nearby stick.

"Sorry. He's an… odd one." Ino apologized with exasperation. Sakura nodded, completely understanding. As a child, Gaara had been once considered, an odd child, but on a totally different level.

"The name is Shino. I have the power to control bugs." The boy in a large coat and sunglasses went on, as if no one had just been knocked out.

"I'm Choji, I like to eat and my best friend is Shikamaru." The large boy in red finished.

"And for those of you who don't know yet, I'm Kankuro and the pants in my three-way relationship with my sand siblings." Temari whacked him into the floor as everyone laughed.

"Call me Temari, I have a huge fan. So don't mess with me." She threatened. Pineapple-head, Shikamaru, stepped forward.

"And what if I do? Why should I be afraid of a fan?" he ventured, eyebrows raised. Sakura stepped back, making sure there would be enough room for the huge fan Temari pulled off her back. It stood taller than her and when it was extended, it was longer than two of Temari's arms combined. Shikamaru studied the huge weapon for a minute or two, then nodded approvingly.

"A fan this large, with enough strength, could wipe out a small forest." He stated, like the apparent brain he was. Everyone but Kankuro and Sakura stepped back, afraid Temari would snap at any moment and kill them all. Sakura looked at the Konaha ninjas with amusement. They didn't know that Temari had self-control, unlike the vicious girl they pictured her as. She smiled happily, for she knew everyone's name now. But when she caught sight of the boy with the fan symbol on his back, she realized that she didn't know his. Ino followed Sakura's gazed and then sighed dreamily, unlike all the other sighs she had been releasing all day.

"He's a hottie, I know." She stared at the boy as well. Then, she snapped back into reality and it seemed like a little bulb in her head went off.

"He didn't introduce himself! The nerve of the Uchiha bastard!" Ino marched over to him and it looked like she was yelling at him. Then he shrugged and Ino yelled at everyone else.

"Hey, wait a second! We have one boy who didn't introduce himself!" Everyone turned towards the loud mouth that had just interrupted their conversations. Ino glared at the boy.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Happy now, you cow?" he said carelessly. All of the teens from Konaha gasped. Sakura, Kankuro, and Temari looked at each other in confusion. They called each other names all the time, what was wrong with this boy calling Ino a name? Sakura glanced at Ino and could almost see steam coming out of her ears. Hinata and Tenten rushed over to her and attempted to calm her down. Naruto ran up to Sasuke and started angrily yelling at him, saying things like "Do you WANT to die?" and "Do you have some room in that genius brain of yours for thinking before doing?" Sasuke, completely unfazed by these comments, looked Naruto right in the eyes, and Sakura saw, for the first time, his red, Sharigan eyes. But Sasuke seemed to be looking past Naruto, to Sakura.

_Wow, she's so… No! Snap out of it Sasuke! You can't fall that easily! Imagine what Father would say!_

**Wow, Sasuke! You finally found a girl who can keep the Uchiha Clan going! **

Sasuke shook the image of him and the pink haired-girl living together in Konaha.

_Damn, I didn't catch her name. I don't want to ask someone or they'll get the wrong idea…_

Sakura nervously looked down.

_Omg, he's looking right at me! What do I do? What do I DO?_

**You go over and flirt like the happy little playgirl you are!**

_What? No way! That would be really awkward if he didn't like me!_

**I never said he had to! Maybe if you turn up the sexiness level, he will…**

_What the…No! Go AWAY, Inner Sakura!_

Sakura sighed and left the room, needing time alone for some reason. Temari watched her go, worriedly looking at Kankuro, who shook his head, letting Sakura handle things on her own, whatever she had to do. Sasuke, whose curiosity was getting the best of him, wandered out, following the girl whose name was not known to him. He stopped, and listened, trying to pinpoint the sound of her feet, which would lead her to him.

_Step, Step, Step, Step._

_There she is! _Sasuke rushed around the corner, waiting for her, hearing her footsteps become louder and louder, the closer she got. Her foot came into view and Sasuke grabbed her wrist, pulled her to him and leaned down, melting his lips into hers.


	3. What's The Mission?

**Izzy: Who should I bring in for the Disclaimer today? Hmmmm...Ummm...**

**Spectreon: ME! Pick Me! OO! Izzy! Over here!**

**Izzy: Hmmm... Oh, Wait... Spectreon, What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Pokemon...**

**Spectreon: I'm Here to do the Disclaimer!**

**Izzy: I'm not about to let my Best Friend do my Disclaimer! That's out of whack.**

**Spectreon: C'mon. I traveled all the way from the Pokemon Community just for you!**

**Izzy: Fine. Hurry up, I have to get on with the story or people will get pissed.**

**Spectreon: I Always win. Issy111 does not own Naruto or Pokemon for that matter.**

**Izzy: What? Why'd you put that in there?**

**Spectreon: You mentioned Pokemon, so therefore you are acting as if you own it.**

**Izzy:...*sigh* Let's just get on with the Fanfiction.**

As Sakura turned the corner, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the body attached to it. She was about to scream when something covered her mouth. It wasn't a hand or any usual item people cover mouths with. It was... a pair of lips! She tried to pull away but a hand was still latched to her wrist, leaving her without motion. She started to panic. _This is my first kiss! I didn't expect it to be with some random guy who sexually harassed me! I wanted it to be with someone i actually know... or at least Sasuke..._The kiss became more intense, more passionate, and her body completely molded into the arms of her assulter, as she saw it. When the kiss ended and the figure pulled away, Sakura looked at his face. When she recognized it, everything went black.

"Oh Kami. I killed her. I don't think she could handle my sexiness." Sasuke sighed. He picked her off of the ground, bridal style and walked back to the room, where everyone was gathered. When he walked in, everyone was in two lines. Gaara was addressing them. All heads turned to the boy who had just walked in. Temari gasped and rushed over to her best friend, in the arms of a guy she barely knew.

"What did you do to her, you BASTARD?" Temari yelled angrily at Sasuke. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten ran to the girl with the huge fan strapped to her back and helped her take Sakura from the Uchiha brother's arms. Akamaru padded over and the four girls used him as support to take the pink-haired girl to a couch in the middle of the room, in front of Gaara's desk. They gently laid her there, trying to wake her up. Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Nice going. Our first time visiting Suna and you kill a medical ninja! This is going to be a black mark on your record." He scolded the boy who acted like he broke a crayon, not assulted a girl.

_Sakura, c'mon, your first kiss and it's with that hottie Sasuke! How is that bad? _Inner Sakura yelled from within her host's head.

**But I don't even know him! And I was kinda saving my first kiss for someone whom I know, who loves me!**

_This is ridiculous. Maybe he does! Ever heard of love at first sight? I'm sure you felt something too, when you first saw him._

**Shut up. I just thought he was hot. Nothing more than that. Hmph!**

_Sure..._

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, and bright light flooded her vision. Temari's head blurred then cleared up. Sakura looked around and saw Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Kankuro, and Naruto, all with worried faces.

"What did that bastard do to you, Saku?" Ino demanded. Sakura tilted her head, confused. Behind five heads crowding her vision stood Sasuke, leaning against the wall. Memories flooded into her mind, walking the halls of the Kazekage building, being grabbed, then locked in a kiss with...Sasuke Uchiha! Sakura blushed a bright red.

"She's turning red! What's wrong with her? She's DYING!" Naruto yelled, panicking. Sakura slowly lifted her hand and covered his loud mouth. He was giving her a headache.

"She's alive! Oh, Thank Kami! I was so worried!" Temari exclaimed, hugging Sakura tightly. The door creaked open. Everyone's heads turned to Gaara who had just walked in.

"Are you all done worrying about Sakura yet? I'd like to brief your mission." Gaara asked impatiently. Temari looked at Sakura, asking with her eyes _Are you ok to do this? _Sakura nodded.

"Good. Now, your mission is an A-level one. You 15 are to take down the evil organiztion of 'Akatsuki.' Normally Tsunade and I only send about 3 or 4 nins but you are our most elite and we trust you all to organize yourselves and make it work. We have inside information that there are less than 10 ninjas in this group but all are more advanced than most of you. So work together and take it down." Gaara nodded, dismissing everyone. The group of teens shot out of the Kazekage's office and into the forest. Once there, they turned to Shikamaru for a plan.

"Well, our best chances are to split up into either five groups of three or three groups of five. The group that will attack the most powerful members of Akatsuki will have to be the best of this group, as well as Sakura, our medical-ninja." Shikamaru explained, "Let's take a vote. Who wants to go in larger groups?" ten hands shot up, "And smaller groups?" Four hands were raised. Shikamaru didn't vote, he was neutral.

"Larger groups it is. Alrighty. Let's make them. Group one, Kiba, Ino, Neji, Hinata, and Shino. Group Two, Sai, Tenten, Choji, Temari, and Kankuro. Group Three, you will be our main group, attempting to attack the leaders, Naruto, Rock Lee, Sasuke, Sakura, and Me. Everyone got it?" Nods went all around.

"This is great, Sakura! With my amazing skills and your monster strength, we'll be unstoppable!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Now, we'll travel apart for the time being, in groups of two or three, but you can only stay with someone from your original group. This way, we can cover more ground and have a better chance of finding Akatsuki members." Shikamaru planned, "If you find some, flare your chakra, we'll be over as fast as possible." Sakura looked around, ready to be tackled by Naruto, forced to be his partner. But an arm wrapped around her waist and Sasuke Uchiha stood next to her. Sakura blushed and could not meet his eyes.

_Wow, she's so cute when she's embarassed...Wait! No! Am I falling for her? Kami Dammit. Why'd I even choose her as my partner? My horomones are getting the best of me..._

**Why did he choose me as a partner? Does he like me or something? No, that's impossible! Why would he like someone like me? Plain, little, medic Sakura. There's nothing special about me. There are so many other girls out there that I'm sure he finds MUCH more attractive.**

_Stop being so modest. You're beautiful and you know it. You're a unique girl with a heart big enough to heal all the world. You're strong, passionate, and why do you think back in ninja acadamy guys were so nervous around you? Because they LIKED you. Is that too hard for you to understand?_

**Yes. Yes it is. Now go Away, Inner Sakura, you're getting on my nerves.**

"Hey Sakura, do you want to be my-" Naruto bounded over, but stopped talking when he spotted Sasuke's arm around her petite waist. Naruto's face fell, causing Sakura to feel terrible. He walked away, with a depressed aura surrounding him. Sakura tried to chase after him, to tell him this was all a big misunderstanding, and that she would love to be his partner, but Sasuke's arm tightened, making her unable to leave his side.

"Ok, so everyone's got a partner or two?" murmers of yes came from everyone. Shikamaru decided the pairs or triplets, were acceptable,"Ok then, let's split up." And everyone disappeared. Sakura was having a bit of trouble keeping up with Sasuke, seeing as she had just woke up less than ten minutes ago from fainting.

"Sasuke, can you slow down a bit? I'm having some trouble keeping up." She tried to yell at him, but he acted as if he didn't hear her. Just as Sakura was about to kick it up a notch, she felt a presence next to her and just as she was about to flare her chakra to alert Sasuke, the person covered her mouth, grabbed her waist, with her arms tucked underneath, and ran in a different direction, much faster than Sasuke had been going.

**Izzy: Well?**

**Sakura: What is it with me and getting captured? Am I THAT bad of a ninja?**

**Izzy: No, no, no! It's for a good cliffhanger.**

**Sakura: Then why can't Temari or Ino or Hinata or Tenten or Even NARUTO get kidnapped? WHY ME?**

**Izzy: Because this story revolves around you. Duh.**

**Sakura: I don't want to be the main character anymore.**

**Izzy: Oh sure, you're allowed to walk out of MY fanfiction. Uh Huh. Before you know it, Kuriboh's will start invading the earth.**

**Sasuke: Give her back!**

**Izzy: What the heck? NO! Sasuke! Why must you ruin everything? I hate you.**

**Sasuke: If you hate me, then why is there a plushie of me on your bed?**

**Izzy: Stalker. And besides, its a plushie of Itachi. =P**

**Gaara: I'd just like to say, Izzy, your chapters are really short.**

**Izzy: Don't worry, they'll get longer. I have an amazing idea of what should happen next. ^^ If anyone has an idea, PM me or write it in a review! I'll make sure to try and incorporate it into my stories. If it's completely random but a really amazing idea, maybe I'll write a story just for you! but I can't promise a novel all about that one topic. Maybe just one or two chapters. =)  
**


	4. What a Crappy Day for Sakura

**Izzy: I am now willing to let volunteers do my disclaimer.**

**Rhinasaur: Can I do it?**

**Izzy: awwww. Look, Sam! a Rhinasaur!**

**Sam: OMG A RHINASAUR!**

**Rhinasaur: Um...Yeah... So Issy111 doesn't own Naruto.**

**Sam: But why are you here? Michael was supposed to get you for me for Xmas... Its only June!**

**Rhinasaur: I came here on my own because I love Izzy's stories.**

**Izzy: Oh Yeah! I have a mystical creature as my fan! Woot!**

**Rhinasaur: Obviously I'm not a mystical creature, seeing as i'm standing right in front of you.**

**Izzy:Uh huh. Sure. Whatever. On With the story! Oh wait, change in story! I'm sorry for this confusion. So In the beginning i said that the Uchiha Massacre had never happened. Well It didn't but Itachi left home and joined Akatsuki. Sasuke has tried desperately to find him but he never did.

* * *

**

"What the hell? Why'd you abduct me? And why can't I feel my chakra? Answer! I've had a rough day, this isn't the prefect time for someone to kidnap me. I'm ultra-pissy right now."Sakura yelled at the mysterious figure that had seperated her from Sasuke.

"We knew that if we took that huge group of ninja's only medic-nin, that would stop their search for us. Also, I have blocked all of your chakra openings, disabling your ability to use chakra. Now be quiet." He said in a husky voice, covering her mouth with his hand. Sakura, feeling extremely mad, opened her mouth extra wide, and bit down on the man's hand, right on the web of skin in-between his thumb and index finger.

"AHHHHHHH!" he yelled, cursing a long string of colorful words. Sakura grinned in satisfaction. That would teach him. He walked over and hissed in her ear.

"You're a pretty girl, it would be such a waste to kill you."

"Try me." She snarled. In the blink of an eye, a kunai was up to her neck.

"I don't think you want me to." He chuckled and put the small weapon away. Sakura looked around, trying to absorb her surroundings.

Sasuke POV

"Hey Sakura, having trouble keeping up?" Sasuke laughed. He stopped on a tree branch and turned around. But there was no one behind him. He scanned the trees, trying to find her chakra, but it was nowhere to be found.

"F*ck! How could I lose her?" he re-traced his steps, and felt her chakra faintly on a branch far away. He rushed over to it. Her chakra was there alright, but it was mixed with someone else's. Akatsuki? He flared his chakra.

Sakura POV

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked as the man carried her in his arms, like a giant baby, leaping from tree to tree. Soon, the trees ended and they were running across a flat plain.

"Oh sure, I'm going to tell you." The man laughed. For the first time, Sakura got a good look at his face. She gasped at the resemblance.

"What? Did your friends find me already? Oh, boss is going to be pissed." He laughed again.

"N-no. You just look a lot like...Sasuke...Uchiha..." She stammered, "What's your name?" she inquired.

"Do you really want to know? Are you prepared for the shock and surprise that might give you a heart attack?" The man asked sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm prepared for anything. Getting put on an A-Level mission with 14 other people, 12 of which I just met an hour ago, then assaulted by Sasuke Uchiha and losing my first kiss to him, then fainting, then paired up with him on the mission, and then, to make my day a billion times better, I'm kidnapped. I must be cursed." The pink-haired girl rolled her eyes. He laughed heartily.

"My name is Itachi. Itachi Uchiha."

Sasuke POV

"What do you mean LOST HER? How could you lose her? SHE'S OUR MEDIC-NINJA!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"Relax. It wasn't very long ago, so I'm sure there's a trail. Right Kiba?" Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

"Yup! I'm sure with Akamaru's nose, which is just a bit better than mine, we'll be able to find them quickly." Kiba said happily, with Akamaru already sniffing the tree branch where Sakura had been taken away. He barked and ran off.

Sakura POV

"Uchiha?" Sakura gasped. Itachi chuckled.

"I thought you said you were prepared for this!" He accused jokingly.

"Well, I thought I was! I didn't expect to be kidnapped by Sasuke's freakin brother!"

"Expect the Unexpected, as I always say!"

"But, but... why would you leave your family? You were a child prodigy! With everything you could possibly want!"

"Because I knew my place did not lie in Konaha. I knew my destiny was somewhere else. And Akatsuki was it."

"You're starting to sweat. Maybe we should stop..." Sakura suggested. Itachi smiled a small smile that almost melted Sakura into an oozing little puddle of pink.

"Thought you'd never say that." He said as he slowed down and hopped into a small cave that provided shelter. Deeper into it, a small stream ran, making a mini waterfall. It was the perfect place for a break. As Sakura built a small fire, Itachi left to find some food, like a fish or a bird. He knew that Sakura wouldn't leave. By the time he had returned, there was a fire going with two mats next to it.

"I hope you know that I will not be sleeping. And even if YOU did, there would be barely any time to do it, we don't want to stay too long or we could risk being found."Itachi said as he skewered the fish he caught and set them above the fire. Sakura pouted. She knew she needed sleep and she was certainly not going to get it while in the arms of a human kangaroo.

"Aw. Does someone need a hug?" Itachi asked in a childish voice. Sakura looked at him with raised eyebrows. He was not acting like the man who had threatened to kill her. He was acting sweet and sensitive, as if he were showing her a new side of him...

"Yes. Yes, I do." Itachi got up from his seat on the other side of the fire, sat down next to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her. Sakura sighed with content. To her, this felt so natural. She could stay like this forever. She leaned her head on his broad shoulder, making everything, perfect. She looked up at his face, lit by the fire. He looked down in response. They spoke unspoken words. And before Sakura knew what was happening, she was leaning in and kissing Itachi. She didn't know what came over her but she didn't care. She let her body control itself. Itachi's arms wrapped around her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She ran her fingers through his hair. This felt so different than kissing Sasuke. This felt... Right. Itachi didn't rush like Temari had warned Sakura guys tend to do or like Sasuke tried to do. He let her control the speed. He didn't care if they went fast as lightning or slow as a slug. As long as they were together like this. Sakura pulled away slowly.

"I love you." Itachi whispered into her ear, tickling it. Sakura snuggled into his arms, never wanting to leave, although she knew eventually she'd have to. Itachi sat there with Sakura in his arms, thinking to himself. He sat up quickly. Sakura looked at him with surprise and a little fear in her eyes.

"What? Is someone coming?" She asked, not wanting to be discovered by anyone. Itachi shook his head and pulled Sakura up off of the ground.

"No, but I've realized that this is the wrong thing to do. You've got to go." He told the medical-ninja. She looked at him with panic on her face.

"Don't you mean We've got to go?"she asked, sure that he had made a mistake.

"No. I mean YOU. I was supposed to take you back to Akatsuki Headquarters but I now know that I couldn't do that." Itachi said as he pushed her to the entrance of the cave, handing her a nicely cooked fish on the way. He faced Sakura to him and lightly kissed her, on the neck, on the forehead, and lastly, on the lips. Sakura realized that he was saying that she go off on her own. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she turned and shot out of the cave, leaving Itachi all alone, with his black coat blowing in the wind. She promised, that she would never look back.

* * *

**Izzy: Well?**

**Itachi: Why'd you separate me from my dearest Sakura?**

**Izzy: You know why.**

**Itachi: Oh for that plot twist that you wrote in your writing journal?**

**Izzy: Yup! No one is allowed to reveal it.**

**Sasuke: Not even me?**

**Izzy: Especially you, Sasuke.**

**Naruto: Me?**

**Izzy: You're almost as much of a loud mouth as Ino! No way. Besides, I didn't even show you whats gonna happen! You or Ino. I know I couldn't trust you.**

**Sasuke: *whispers into Naruto's ear***

**Naruto: *eyes widen* NO WAY. I'M NOT GOING TO-**

**Izzy: SHUT UP! No telling!**

**Naruto: But I don't want to-**

**Rock Lee: Ha! In your face! I got her!**

**Naruto: I hate you, Izzy. You're making me so miserable in this.**

**Izzy: Don't worry. You can always go to Orochimaru! He's going to too.**

**Naruto: Ew. No way. He's so pale and gross and mean.**

**Orochimaru: What was that you said about me?  
**


	5. Found At Last

**Izzy: We have another special guest here to do my disclaimer today!**

**Nana: HIIIIIIIIII!**

**Izzy: So let's get rollin' Nana.**

**Nana: Alrighty! Issy111 does not own Naruto or Nana! Wheeeee!**

**Izzy: You're drunk again, aren't you?**

**Nana: I love you Yasu! Let's go say hi to REEEENNNNNNNNNN!**

**Izzy: Um...**

"This place seems open enough. They're bound to find me without any problem. I just hope they find me first before someone else does..." Sakura muttered to herself as she sat down on the grass surrounding a peaceful lake. She listened to the birds chirp and the wind rustle the leaves.

_We don't have any trees back in Suna. It's just sand, sand, and more sand._

She lay down, letting her stress ooze out of her body, disappearing like a bird flying off.

"This is so relaxing. I could spend forever here." She murmered, before drifting off into sleep.

Sasuke POV

"Ok, since we lost her scent, we'll have to split up and find her. This mission is impossible without someone of her abilities." Shikamaru explained when everyone had gathered in the trees, around the area they had lost Sakura. Everyone nodded in approval and raced away.

_I'm delaying our mission. Dammit. I should've thought more about how she was feeling than how I wanted to go. Now, there's a chance I may never see her again. I've lost the two most imortant people in my life already. Itachi was bad enough, but Sakura? How could my life be so messed up? What have I done to deserve this?_

Sasuke stopped on a branch, hating himself. Without her, what point is there in living? If we can't find her, there will be no reason for me to go on. He froze. Was that, a song he heard? It sounds like... Sakura's voice! Sasuke smiled a rare Sasuke smile and shot off, towards the beautiful voice.

When Sasuke reached a small peaceful lake, the singing stopped. He started to wonder whether or not he had actually heard it. Just as he was about to turn away, he saw a glimpse of pink. He whipped his head back around and sure enough, the glimpse of pink was attatched to a head. More specifically, Sakura's head! He ran over and gazed upon the sleeping girl.

Sakura POV

Sakura's eyelids fluttered open. She felt soft grass against her cheeks and her hair splayed around her. She slowly rose, and stretched. She yawned the biggest yawn she could yawn and looked around lazily. She was surrounded by wild flowers and peace. She yawned again, though not as big and looked at the rippleless lake. She watched a small flower petal float across the surface of the water, as it was slowly carried further and further away. Another petal passed by, then another, then another. Her eyes followed the trail of flower petals to a figure sitting at the edge of the lake. They were holding a flower, plucking petals off then dropping them into the water. Sakura gasped when she saw the face of the figure when it looked up at her.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, running to the boy, then hugging him. Sasuke chuckled. Sakura pulled away slowly and looked at Sasuke.

_He looks just like Itachi, and laughs like him too._

Her eyes grew watery as she realized she would never see him again. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the now crying, pink-haired girl. She sobbed into his chest. Sasuke wondered why.

"C'mon, we have to get back to the others, they don't know that I found you." Sasuke said, slowly rising. But Sakura pulled him back down.

"N-no. I ca-can't face them y-yet." She sniffled. Sasuke nodded and let her lean into him, her tears had mostly stopped, with little tears leaking out every now and then. Sakura looked at Sasuke. A tear rolled slowly down her cheek. Sasuke put his hand on the side of her face and wiped the lone tear away with his thumb. His other hand held the other side and he slowly pulled her closer. Sakura closed her eyes and felt his soft lips against hers. Sasuke kissed her again, but this time, Sakura reacted. She didn't push him away, no, she did quite the opposite. She moved in, shrinking the space between them. Sasuke's hands moved down her body, stopping at her waist. Sakura ran her fingers through his hair. But it felt odd, his hair was so much shorter than Itachi's long ponytail. Sakura slowed down, then pulled away. She looked at Sasuke, who had a satisfied smirk on his face. He reached over her shoulder and twirled her hair around his finger. Sakura leaned back, with her head on his chest and Sasuke lay down, looking at the clouds above.

"Are you ready to go see everyone?" Sasuke whispered to the girl on top of his chest. He felt her head nod, yes. He slowly got up and held her hand. He lifted it to his lips, kissing it softly.

"This time, I won't lose you. We'll go at whatever speed you want." Sakura blushed madly. Sasuke smiled and they leaped into the trees.

* * *

**Izzy: This isn't how I planned it... I wanted more in this chapter... MUCH more. We were supposed to add a character, then build a huge plot twist around them. That didn't happen so now you all will have to wait for Chapter six. Haha. =)**

**Sam: WHAT? NO! CONTINUE THIS CHAPTER! I CAN'T STAND WAITING!**

**Leahcar: Izzy, I don't get it.**

**Izzy: Did you read the plot and characters on Wikipedia like I told you?**

**Leahcar: Maybe...**

**Izzy: *sigh* Do you at least know vaguely what Naruto is about?**

**Leahcar: I know there are ninjas...**

**Izzy: DON'T READ A FANFICTION WITHOUT KNOWING THE STORY!**

**Itachi: When do I come in and do stuff?**

**Izzy: Around chapter _.**

**Itachi: Oh, ok. I'll just go for a coffee break then.**

**Izzy: OO. Grab me a Frapacino, which I can't spell?**

**Itachi: Nah. Too lazy.**

**Izzy: Devin? Will you get me a Frapacino, still can't spell?**

**Devin: Roy Mustang, reporting for duty, ma'am!**

**Izzy: Just go get me a Frapacino and I'll be content. BTW, I still can't spell. Lol**

**Devin: Yes Ma'am! *leaves***

**Izzy: Yum... Wait, I don't like coffee! NOOOOOO! I should've asked for sushi instead...**

**Sam: No! You should've asked for MASHED POTATOES!**

**Izzy: Oh, Sam. Sam, Sam, Sam. Sam. You have much to learn.**


	6. Enter, Evil Woman

**Izzy: Hey! If you've gotten this far, you must really like my story! That makes me happy! ^^ So then you probably know whats going to happen right now. That's right, the disclaimer!**

**Pikachu: Pika! Pika, pika, pikachu!**

**Translator: Hey! This is Pikachu here!**

**Pikachu: Pi! Pi pikachu! Pi-Ka-Chu!**

**Translator: Issy111 doesn't own...**

**Pikachu: PIKAA!**

**Translator: Naruto!**

**Izzy: Ok, that was pretty awesome, you have to admit. I just had Pikachu do my disclaimer. Seriously, what author that doesn't love their fans has Pikachu come in and do the disclaimer? NONE! That proves that I love you all, your all awesome people! Because, only awesome people read my fanfictions. =D**

**Pikachu: Pika pika pika pik... Pikachu...**

**Translator: She also doesn't own Pokemon...**

**Izzy: So true. Thanks for addin that, Pikachu!**

**Pikachu: Pika pi! ^^  
**

**Translator: No problem, best friend in the world. ^^

* * *

**

"Saku! Stop worrying me like that and disappearing!" Temari yelled when Sakura walked tiredly to the large group of ninjas. Sakura was tackled by at least 7 people, which in fact included Kankuro. Sakura smiled, she always knew Kankuro loved her, he just didn't like to show it.

"We've got to hurry up on this mission and take down Akatsuki, killing every member to make sure it can't continue." Shikamaru interrupted, bringing everyone back to reality. Sakura bit her lip. She couldn't kill Itachi. And she wasn't about to let anyone do it in front of her! She had to somehow make sure they missed him...

"Did I overhear that you're trying to take down Akatsuki?" a feminine voice asked from the bushes. Everyone looked to the source. A red-headed girl with glasses emerged from**  
**behind a tree. **(A/N OMG SHE'S ARRIVED)**

"My name's Karin, and I want to help you take down Akatsuki." She stated. Sasuke eyed her curiously.

"And why would you want to do that? What reason do you have that would want you to take down an evil organization?" Sasuke inquired. Karin's eyes grew wet.

"When I was young, Akatsuki took over my village. My Papa tried to stand up to them, along with the other men. Akatsuki showed no mercy and killed them all. Then when Mama ran over to Papa's body, they killed her too. I lost both my parents before my very eyes. I want to avenge them. They didn't deserve to die." Karin replied, her voice cracking. Sakura watched as a tear escaped Karin's eye and then fall to the ground. Sasuke looked at Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked around to his teammates. Everyone stared back, slowly nodding, approving the entrance of a new member. But Sakura didn't approve. She had a bad feeling about this girl.

When the sun had set, the group spilt up, some to make camp, and some to catch food. Sakura stayed behind, making a small fire beside the river they had camped by. After they had eaten and were ready to sleep, they started to plan out shifts that would rotate the people who guarded the camp while the others slept. Karin vounteered and was set to stand guard in the middle of the night. Kiba started off awake while everyone else fell quickly asleep.

_Perhaps I should stay awake and watch Karin... I don't completely trust her yet..._ Sakura thought to herself as she lay down on her mat. Her eyelids began to droop. She snapped them open, thinking, _This is going to be a LOOONNNNGGG night... _She sighed as her eyes slowly closed.

"Hey, Karin, it's your turn to stand guard." A voice whispered. Sakura jolted awake.

_Perfect! That loudmouth Ino can't even whisper. She woke me up just in time. Now I can keep an eye on Karin. _Sakura smiled in her head. She heard Karin slowly get up and sit down at the outside of camp. Sakura stealthily leapt up, without a sound and ran behind a nearby tree. She watched as Karin looked around, as if making sure everyone was asleep. She then stood up and walked into the forest. Sakura stared after her.

_Where is she going? She's supposed to be standing guard! _Sakura thought frantically. She followed her, keeping at least 100 feet in between them. Sakura tensed; she felt another presence nearby. She snuck into a bush that was only about 20 feet from the red-head.

"Do they trust you?" a male voice asked in the darkness.

"Yes. They're too trustworthy with strangers. They should really know better than that." Sakura recognized Karin's voice, mean and heartless. Sakura's eyes widened. She almost gasped, but caught herself before she did.

"Good. Keep them on the wrong trail. We'll meet you after you've gotten rid of them. Go to the River 70 Kilometers from your camp. We'll be watching you from afar. And make sure no one finds out that you're a spy for Akatsuki. If anyone does, don't hesitate to kill them." The male voice said. Sakura stayed where she was, crouched in between thorns. She didn't dare move. She would wait until-

Sakura started to panic. She felt a sneeze coming on! She silently moved her hand up to her nose and scratched it. The sneeze felt closer. She held her nose, ready for what would become of her. She squeezed her eyes shut and prepared for the huge sneeze. Then, to her surprise, it went away. She thanked Kami in every way possible.

She listened to Karin's footsteps become softer and softer as she walked away. The other presence stayed where they were, as if testing Sakura. Then, when Karin was gone, they left. Sakura sighed in relief and crept toward camp as the sun slowly rised over the horizon.

TIME CHANGE

"I'm telling you! She's a spy for Akatsuki!" Sakura whispered to Sasuke. He looked back at her with amusement. Her jaw dropped. The one guy who she thought she could trust, the one who loved her unconditionally, the one who had taken away her first kiss, didn't believe her.

"Did you see those tears when we met her? Those were legit." Sasuke rolled his eyes at her.

"No they weren't! They were to get us to trust her! I saw her last night meeting with someone from Akatsuki!" Sakura protested. Sasuke just shook his head.

"I never took you as the type to be jealous, Sakura."

* * *

**Izzy: Teehee. Sorry for the super long wait! I was busy with last week of school, vacation over the weekend and my Piano recitals! TT-TT forgive meeeeee.**

**Itachi: I will always forgive you.  
**

**Izzy: Aw. I love you too. ^^**

**Haru: Hey!**

**Izzy: Omg its my new bffl! Hey Hatsuharu!**

**Haru: Konichiwa -bows-**

**Izzy: *sigh* what a gentleman. You could learn a thing or two from him, Roy! You too, Itachi. And maybe Gaara...**

**Itachi: Hey, I was brought up in a way that said "Killing is the solution to everything."**

**Izzy: Violence is NOT the answer. It is only PART of the solution. Gosh. I thought we already established this!**

**Beki: Shoes are for squares!**

**Izzy: That's why Spongebob wears them and Patrick doesn't! Because he's a Star! =D Leave me lots of reviews! I love you, my little fans! Be patient and I will reward you all with new chapters!  
**


	7. Karin, Killing Sakura? Impossible!

**Izzy: Disclaimer time! Let's see who's gonna do it today!**

**...**

**...**

**Izzy: Umm... No one'shere. This is depressing. I guess I'll have to do it myself today...*sniffle* Issy111 does not own Naruto.**

**Mr. PotatoHead: I'm here! Sorry I'm late. Issy111 does not own Toy Story!**

**Izzy:...**

**...I already did the Disclaimer...where were you?**

**Mr. PotatoHead: Hiding. People actually want to turn me into a french fry! I mean, I'm famous! Why would they do that?**

**Izzy: Gee I wonder...**

"I know you Know." a voice, hardened with hate, hissed into Sakura'sear. Her eyelids shot open. The night was dark andshe didn't recognize anyone nearby her. She slowly rose from the ground andlooked around. One thing was sure. She wasn't in camp anymore. She walked aroundsilently, searching for the source of the voice she had heard seconds ago. But no one was there.

"EEP!" Sakura screamed when she felt the ground beneath her toes disappear. She braced herself for the fall into darkness but felt nothing. She let out a huge sigh of relief.

"See you Later, or not." the scary voice from before almost made Sakurajump. As Sakurawas reaching into her pouch for a kunai, a finger pressed into her back, pushing her over the edge of the cliff.

Panting, Sakurawoke up, waking people around her. Inorubbed her sleepy eyes andlooked at Sakura.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke'semotionless voice came from behindthe Pinkette. His handrested on her shoulder. Sakuraangrily turned away, causing the handto drop.

"Never better." She mumbled. As Sasuke's footsteps softened, a sign that he was leaving, Sakura sighed.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Inopractically yelled,"You both come back acting all lovey-dovey, andjust now it seemed like you hated him!"

"Maybe I do." Sakura said softly. She laid back down and pulled her blanket over her body, as she drifted to sleep.

The Next Night

"Can I talk to you?" Karin asked Sakurapolitely before everyone started to go to sleep.

"Sure...I guess." Sakurareplied nervously. Karin walked off, with Sakuratrailing behind.

"I know you know." Karin turned around and glared at the Medic-Nin when they were at least a kilometer away from camp.

"I know what?" Sakuraanswered, trying to play coy. Karin's face scrunched up andbefore Sakuraknew it, a handwas at her throat. Sakuragasped for air as the handtightened.

"That I'm a spy for Akatsuki. I heard you andyour boyfriendtalking the other day. Too bad he didn't believe you. The two of you could'vedied together." Karin snarled. With a single throw, Sakurawas thrust through the air. She felt herself falling. But she wasn't landing on any land. She opened her eyes andsaw Karin laughing. Just a glipsethough, for she was falling. Falling into the pit of darkness she had been expecting the night before. Well, she finally got it. She screamed until her world went dark.

Sasuke POV

"Has anyone seen Sakura?" Sasukeasked aroundthe group. Heads shookno everywhere. Until Naruto, that is.

"I saw her walk off with Karin. I didn't see them come back yet." Narutosaid nonchalantly. Sasukewalked away, confused. What was it that Sakurahad tried to tell him? Something about Karin being a spy for Akatsuki?

_Maybe she was telling the truth! What reason does she have to lie? Andwe all know that Sakuraisn't the type to get jealous..._

_**You're right! Me not believing her would explain why she's been so cold-hearted recently. If she were joking, she would've gone back to her old self and we probably would've been making out right now. Oh how I'd like to have a kiss from her right this second...**_

_Stop letting hormones take over your body! This is serious! What if...if...Karin was killing Sakuraas we fight inside your head?_

_**Psht. Like Karin could kill Sakura.**_

_But we don't know what Karin's skills are like! She could be deadly! What if she could kill someone with her mind?_

_**That's impossible. Have you been reading Avatar again? You should know better than to think that Combustion Man exists. Stupid.**_

_I'm not Sutpid!* I'm you! AndI'll have you know- Hey isn't that Karin?_

Sasukewalked over to Karin, "Hey, where's Sakura?" He asked in a "I'm-not-panicking-why-would-you-think-that?" voice. Karin looked up with an annoyed face, as if she had been reading anda fly, Sasuke, were flying around, bothering her to no extent.

"We went for a walk and we were about to come back when she told me that she wanted to go and gather water. I told her not too, because we're next to a river at camp. But she refused and told me that the water here was dirty and that she knew a better place with cleaner water. What a brat." Karin scoffed.

_A suspicious story... Sakuraisn't bratty like that. Where is she?_

Sakura POV

Sakuragroaned in pain. She felt coldness. Even before her eyes were open, she knew she was in a dark place. She opened them. No difference. She closed them. Or had she opened them? She couldn't tell. They were both pitch black. She felt aroundher. Hard rocks touched her skin, making her shiver. She was all alone. Sakurafocused her chakrato her hand andhealed her leg. She could feel blood spilling out. Sharp stings of pain stabbed her as the large gash stopped bleeding. Sakurarelied on only her hands and founda slightly smooth surface of cold rocks. She laid down andslept, hoping that when the sun rose, she would be able to see where she was.

Time Change

The smell of cooking food woke Sakuraup. She yawned andscanned the hole she in. Fortunately, the sun shed light into the dark pit that had engulfed her last night. In the corner of her eye, she saw a clump of black with red spots on it. She turned towards it anda tear fell from her face. The clump looked up at her andsmiled.

"Itachi!" Sakura cried, running towards her lost love.

* * *

**Izzy: I'm so sorry for not posting sooner. You'd think that with summer starting andall that, I'd post faster! But sadly, no. I've been busy with camp, Being a CIT. Taking care of about 45 2ndgrade girls who are downright afraid of boys(not very inspiring for my fanfic=P) is much harder than you'd expect!**

**Deidara: Get that THING out of the bed!**

**Itachi: Why'd you have to buy him? Why couldn't you buy Tobi or something? WHY DEIDARA?**

**Izzy: *sigh* let me fill you in, I bought this Itachi plushiein Chinatown for my birthday about a month ago. Andhe stays in my bed, occasionally coming with me when I go to sleepovers andsuch. But recently, I went back to Chinatown andbought a Deidara plushie. The first night he came, he was placed on my left side while Itachiwas on my right. The next morning, Deidarawas on my Right side and Itachiwas on the floor. I think they're fighting...**

**Itachi: Sell Him!**

**Deidara: Turn him into ART!**

**Izzy:...**

**...**

**Don't worry! I'll post sooner this time! I won't leave you hanging with this cliffhanger. I know that with chapters like these, you guys want a continuation imidiately!**

*-That just proves how stupid Sasuke is...


	8. Found By My Love

**Izzy: So welcome to Chapter-**

**Tinkerbell: 8! Issy111 doesn't own Naruto!**

**Izzy: Um... Yeah, I was getting to that...**

**Tinkerbell: Guess who I'm imitating! 'I'm sorry Tink, I can't break the rules unless you tell me why.' If you were my friend, you wouldn't ask me! 'If you were MY friend, you wouldn't ask me to break the rules!'**

**Izzy: Um...Terrence?**

**Tinkerbell: Yes!**

**Izzy: Btw, if anyone is really in the mood for an amazing movie, go watch TinkerBell and The Lost Treasure. Best movie on disney. You get to see guy fairies with wings! They look hilarious! Really Creative name in there too. Fairy Mary and Fairy Gary! Oh, to be in a Disney Movie...good times...GOOODDD TIMES.**

"Oh Itachi! I thought I'd never see you again!" Sakura sobbed into Itachi's chest. She felt his arms melt around her, comforting her and making her forget everything that's been happening. Itachi held her chin up and gazed into the green eyes he'd missed so much. He pulled her to him and his lips met hers. Sakura remembered his kiss, like an old dream. She pulled away and hugged him.

"I'll never leave you ever again." Itachi whispered into her ear.

Sasuke POV

"Has anyone seen Sakura? We need her for the mission." Shikamaru woke everyone up with his unusually loud voice. All heads turned to where Sakura's sleeping mat lay. It sat untouched, lacking any sign of anyone sleeping there. Sasuke looked at Karin. Wait, did she just smirk?

_I told you! It was a trick! She got rid of Sakura! She didn't even try to hide it!_

_**Shut up, we'll talk about that later. Right now, I have to deal with a certain little Bitch...**_

Sasuke stomped over to Karin, grabbing the eyes of all ninjas. He grabbed Karins shirt and pulled it towards him.

"Where. Is. Sakura. You. Little. Bitch." Sasuke hissed at her. He heard several gasps from behind him. Karin laughed.

"She's dead. She found out my little secret. Whoops!" A evil laugh escaped her lips. She whipped out a kunai and cut off the cloth Sasuke was holding, freeing herself. She ran off into the forest, but making sure to first whisper into Sasuke's ear before she did so.

"Your brother is with Sakura. Have fun fighting over her." She softly whispered. Sasuke's eyes widened. He heard a e come from someone. He turned around and saw Temari, in a crying heap on the ground. Kankuro was beside her, trying to hold in his tears, but losing horribly. Tears spattered the ground. Sasuke looked around. He saw Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, and Rock Lee let tears of sorrow drop to the ground. He felt wetness on his cheek. Was it raining? He looked up. The sky was free of any clouds. No. It wasn't rain. It was a tear. Once a tear made its way down his cheek, he wasn't able to hold them in. The dam broke and tears wet his shirt. But he wasn't crying because of Sakura's death, like everyone else was. He knew she was alive. But she was with his brother. The one who had abandoned him and his parents. How could she choose Itachi over him? The pain of this one fact ripped up his insides.

Sakura POV

"I have to get back to my friends. They're probably really worried about me." Sakura murmered. She didn't really want to leave him, she just knew that the right thing to do was to go and check on them.

"Hn." Itachi mumbled. Sakura giggled. She missed him so much and yet so little. She felt like she was always around him, but Him wasn't really Itachi, it was Sasuke. She had spent lots of time thinking about how much they had in common, how much they were alike.

"Fine." Itachi said out of nowhere. Sakura shifted positions to look at him.

"Fine, what?" She asked, partially afraid of his answer.

"Fine, you can go back to your little friends. But only on one condition." Itachi answered in a gruff voice that said he obviously didn't want her to leave.

"Yay! Sakura wins again! What's the condition?" Sakura happily cheered. She doubted the condition would be bad because Itachi couldn't make her do something that would hurt her if his life depended on it.

"You can return to your friends only if you promise to return-" Itachi began to explain, but Sakura cut him off.

"I'll do it! Will you take me back Pleasseee?" Sakura turned on her puppy eyes and quivered her lip in front of Itachi. He laughed the laugh he would only let out when Sakura was with him.

"I wasn't done, Baka. You must promise to return to me after a week AND you must promise not to become involved with my brother." Itachi became dark and ominous as he finished his proposal.

"Involved? What do you mean by that?" Sakura wondered, genuinely confused. Itachi smirked.

"You know what I mean." He said mysteriously.

"What? No I don't...OH..." Sakura took the hint. She blushed tomato red. Itachi grinned and reached behind his neck. He removed the necklace Sakura always saw him wearing.

"Here, take this. It's a little reminder that I'll always be with you, even when you think I'm not. I'm always by your side, fighting for your life. I won't let anything happen to you." He leaned toward her and hooked it around her neck. Sakura looked down and let her hair block Itachi's view of her face. He lifted her chin to find tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Thank...you..." Sakura said inbetween sniffles. Itachi pulled her to him and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, what a sweet picture. I never took you as the type to betray me. And look, here's clear proof! With a Sand Sibling, no less." A voice came from above. Itachi's eyes opened quickly. Sakura looked up. A figure in a coat just like Itachi's blew in the wind. The mans face was covered by an orange spiral mask. He jumped down to them.

"You have so much potential, Itachi. But I cannot allow a love life to distract you from your duties. She must die. Then again, she was supposed to do that a LONG time ago when you first caught her. But what happened? She got away? I highly doubt that. I think you let her go. Akatsuki has given themselves to me, including you. Your missions will be interuppted by this...this...THING. She'll not only die, but she'll die right before your very eyes." The masked man laughed.

"Tobi." Itachi hissed.

_Who's Tobi? Is he the leader of Akatsuki?_

"Too slow!" Tobi smirked. A Uchiha-styled kunai flew through the air, faster than any weapon Sakura had ever seen. The only bad part was that the Kunai was headed straight for her!

"Sakura, NO!" Itachi yelled. He ran as fast as he could and stood in front of Sakura. His and Sakura's screams split the air as the kunai pierced Itachi's chest.

**Izzy: Thank goodness for cliffhangers! They always provide me with a great chapter ending. =D**

**Inchichi My Pokemon Lugia: Your Cliffhangers suck.**

**Izzy: You're mean. I'm going to release you.**

**Inchichi: NO! HOW ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO GET WITH MISSDARCY(Gardevoir)?**

**Izzy: Figure it out yourself! Leave me lots of reviews! I Will post new chapters this week. Going on a six hour road trip for the 4th of July. 12 hours in total. And that means 12 hours of typing up Fanfictions! YAY!**


	9. We Lose One and Gain Another

**Izzy: Hey y'all! Chapter 9 here! Dislcaimer time!**

**Misa-chan: Hey, this is Seika High's Student Council President! Issy111 does not own—**

**Usui: Naruto!**

**Misa-chan:Usui! Leave!**

**Usui: WHHHYYYYY?**

**Misa-chan: Go! Umm…Boss is calling you! She needs an emergency cook!**

**Izzy: MMM…Usui's cooking…**

**Usui: Would you like a Moe Moe Omelette, MASTER?**

**Misa-chan: Don't go there! I will beat you to a pulp!**

**Izzy: NO! Don't! That would be a waste of a sexy guy!**

Sasuke POV

Akamaru's ears twitched.

"You heard that too?" Kiba asked his large dog. The dog wimpered. Shikamaru looked at Kiba.

"What? Did you hear something?" He asked.

"It was a scream. A hair-spliting scream. The scream, of death." Sasuke cut in. Everyone looked at him. Sasuke's eyes widened. He recognized the scream.

"It was Sakura!" He exclaimed. All heads turned to him. Whispers started. Temari rushed to Sasuke.

"Are you sure it was her? Did you say it was the scream of death?" She urgently demanded. Sasuke nodded. Rock Lee walked up to him.

"I couldn't protect her. But now, we have a chance to save her." He said mournfully. People nodded in agreement.

"Let's go. We've got to save Sakura." Ino said confidently. She looked at Kiba. Kiba smiled and ran off, with 13 people trailing close behind.

Karin POV

_Did I just hear a scream? I should go check it out. The person sounded like they were dying I'll go make sure they're dead. Wouldn't want them to suffer._

Karin leaped over tree branches, heading towards the source of the shriek.

Sakura POV

A Kunai flew through the air. Itachi jumped in the way to protect her. Sakura screamed, hoping someone would help. This monster of a man, Tobi, was going to kill her love. She wouldn't let that happen.

"Sakura!" a voice yelled. Sakura looked up and saw Temari. Behind her stood everyone. Kankuro, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, Rock Lee, and…Sasuke. Everyone was about to jump down and help defeat Tobi when they saw Itachi. They saw him yell. They saw him run. They saw him cover Sakura. They saw him fall. Sakura followed him and ripped the Kunai out of his chest. The blood came fast. She attempted to stop it, but it only came faster. Sakura cried. She tore her skirt and covered his wound, hoping to slow down the bleeding, and help a clot form. But nothing worked. Itachi groaned.

"Itachi, why? WHY? Don't leave me. Please, don't leave!" Sakura wept into his chest, which was slowly rising and falling. A hand caressed her cheek. Sakura looked up. Itachi held her close and whispered to her.

"Remember that necklace? It symbolizes my love for you. It will always tell you that even though I'm not with you, I am. Never give up. Live. Love. And never forget that I love you." Itachi sighed and then stopped. Sakura sobbed harder. A hand touched her shoulder. Sakura turned around. There, with red hair blowing, stood Kairn.

"Let me help you." She held her hand out. Sakura slapped it away.

"What could you possibly do?" Sakura hissed.

"Believe it or not, I love Itachi, Not as much as you, I'm sure. But his life would be better spent than mine. I will give my life for his in a ritual called Life-Transfer." Karin's eyes filled with tears. This time, Sakura knew they were real. Temari ran over and hugged Sakura tightly. She cried into Sakura's shoulder. Kankuro joined and showed in his own way that he loved Sakura. Soon, everyone was with them, crying tears of happiness for Sakura. Sakura noticed that one person was missing, Sasuke. She searched for him but he was nowhere to be found. Sakura walked over to Karin.

"Are you sure?" Karin nodded. Sakura hugged her causing Karin to cry. Not because she was about to die, it was because she couldn't remember the last time she was hugged. It felt…Good.

Sasuke POV

_Why would Itachi do that? I knew him for 7 years. He never once showed love, not for our parents, not for a girl, and not for me. And Sakura's reaction. It was as if she loved him back. But, she loves me. Doesn't she?_

Karin POV

Karin placed her two hands on Itachi's broad chest and took in a deep breath. She focused her chakra in her hands and felt it flow out of her body. Sakura noticed Karin looking pale, so she sat beside her for support. Karin smiled a weary smile at Sakura. Sakura tried to smile back but couldn't. Karin felt a small flow of chakra in Itachi's body, a small sign that the Life-Transfer was working. Then she lost feeling of any chakra in her body.

Sakura POV

Sakura watched as Karin close her eyes and fall to the ground. She let tears fall.

_She tried to kill you. But she just saved Itachi's life…_

_**But we don't know if the Life-Transfer worked or not.**_

_It's only a matter of time before we find out. Hey, aren't you a Medical Ninja? Why don't ypu check his vital signs?_

_**Oh yeah!**_

Sakura crawled to Itachi and was about to lay her hand on his chest when it rose.

Sasuke POV

Sasuke walked back to the trench where Sakura, Itachi, and the others were. He heard a scream and realized it was Sakura's again. He rushed to the hole and quickly jumped in. When he landed, he looked around. Everyone was yelling and screaming.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked Naruto. Naruto laughed with joy.

"Karin did this thing and Itachi came back from the dead!" He yelled. Sasuke just stood there, confused.

_What thing did Karin do? Does that mean she's here? She's probably here to kill Sakura!_

Sasuke pushed through the small crowd and saw Sakura under the arm of Itachi. He was leaning on her, and she was crying. Sasuke's eyes widened when Itachi bend down and kiss Sakura. Sasuke turned and ran.

**Izzy: Wow, that was a lot of Point of View Changes.**

**Sasori: I liked that chapter. There was betrayal, death, life, and reunions of friends.**

**Izzy: Aw, thanks. It took about two hours to write.**

**Sasori: You wrote on the road trip right?**

**Izzy: Yup! Itachi was next to me the whole time. He approved.**

**Sasori: That traitor! He's involved with a Sand Sibling!**

**Izzy: Sasori, Sasori, Sasori! It's just a fanficiton, calm down.**

**Sasori: RAWR!**

**Izzy: =I Um…Yeah. So leave me lots of reviews and don't worry, More chapters are on the way! And so is a New fanfiction! Its going to be a high school Naruto Fanfic. Read if you want to! ^^**


	10. We've Lost Sasuke, Forever

**Izzy: I love Princess Tutu the abridged series. So I had Runen and Walker (Fakir and Mytho) Come in today! YAY! So, walker, what do you think of my Fanfiction?**

**Walker: It's rather boring, but I have Skittles, so I'm okay.**

**Izzy: Bwahahahah! *wipes tear* Ah, Abridged Series joke. ^^**

**Runen: Issy111 does not own Naruto!**

**Izzy: *sigh* I'm in love with your voice...**

**Runen: Um... Thanks?**

**Walker: Ostrich's Eyes are bigger than their brains!**

**Izzy: HAHAHAHA. I love this show... The musical was AMAZING. Act 2 was better. Except for Mytho's song. Hercules Song Pwned all.**

"Karin..." Itachi whispered as he looked at her body, laid on the ground. He squeezed his eyes closed and Sakura saw a tear escape and roll down his cheek. Itachi bent down and picked Karin up.

"I want a proper burial for her." He said to Sakura as he started to walk away. Sakura looked at Temari worriedly. Temari walked over.

"I'm sure Gaara wouldn't mind holding a funeral for the person who saved the love of your life." Temari said, practically reading Sakura's mind. Sakura smiled and ran after Itachi, to tell him.

Time Change

"Where's Sasuke? We have to leave now, if we want to make it back to Suna before the sun sets." Shikamaru yelled, as he hoisted his pack on his back. Everyone looked at each other, but no one saw Sasuke. Sakura bit her lip.

_Did I really see him after Itachi came back?_

_**It was your imagination...I think...**_

_Oh Kami. I think it was him! He saw me with Itachi and..._

_**Well, now we know where he went. He ran away because you threw him into an unstable emotional state. Good job!**_

"No. No, no, no. This can't be happening..." Sakura whispered. She held her head and her voice started to raise. Itachi, standing next to her, looked over. He laid Karin down and held her shoulders.

"What? What can't be happening? What happened?" He asked urgently. Sakura shook her head violently.

"He's gone. It's all my fault. He saw me." Sakura mumbled to herself.

"Who? Who's gone? What did they see?" Itachi demanded, attracting attention. His eyes widened.

"Was it Sasuke?" Sakura nodded, not meeting his eyes. She tore out of his arms and ran into the forest. She had to find him. And she wouldn't stop searching until she had.

Sasuke POV

"She doesn't love him. She loves me. I'm sure of it. Aren't I?" Sasuke punched the tree he was sitting against. It shook, dropping leaves. He didn't know where to go, who to turn to. So, he ran.

Sakura POV

"Where are you, Sasuke?" Sakura cried into the empty forest. She fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands.

Sasuke POV

"I have one memory to hold onto. I can't let go of it." Sasuke remembered the one place he could go to. A place where no one would come to find him. Except Sakura, but he knew she didn't love him, so what was the point of searching?

Sakura POV

"I can't find him." Sakura laid down on the grass beside the lake she had come to after Itachi let her go with tears staining her face. She remembered waking up to see Sasuke, waiting for her at the edge of the lake. Sakura looked there sadly and saw the same figure she had woken up to.

_Great, now I'm seeing things._

The figure turned around and looked at her with a surprised look on his face.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said, as if not beileving she were there.

"Oh Kami, now the imaginary Sasuke is talking to me!" Sakura rolled her eyes. Sasuke turned his back to her.

"I didn't think you'd come." Sasuke murmered.

"What? Why wouldn't I come? I love you, Sasuke!" Sakura laughed, still thinking he was an illusion. Sasuke looked at her with a surprised look again.

"Really?" Sasuke asked, hopes rising.

"Of course! But not more than Itachi! He's delicious. Yum." Sakura giggled. Sasuke's jaw dropped. Sakura laughed again.

"What the hell? Are you trying to make me leave?" Sasuke demanded. He drew a kunai and threw it at her, making a perfect line of red on her cheek. Not deep, but larger than a paper cut. This time, it was Saukra's eyes to widen.

"You're...real..." Sakura let this fact register in her mind. She gasped, realizing what she had just told him.

"Sasuke, I-" She started but Sasuke held up his hand, silencing her.

"Save it for someone who cares. I really thought we had something, Sakura. But then you go and stab me in the heart, cutting it in half. No one could put me through more misery." Sasuke looked down, and for the first time since Itachi left to be in Akatsuki, he let tears of sadness fall from his face. **(A/N If Sasuke cried before this, I can't remember... Sorry If I made a Mistake!) **Sakura laid her hand on his shoulder, but he pushed it away. He looked Sakura straight in the face, so she could clearly see him crying. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, just like the day they met. He kissed her, still crying. Sakura felt his tears on her own face. Knowing that she had hurt Sasuke made Sakura cry. She could feel his emotions through the way he kissed her. Sasuke pulled away abruptly and gazed at Sakura before he ran off. Sakura attempted to go after him, but her legs grew weak and she fell to the ground.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as his silhouette diappeared in the trees. Sakura clutched her chest, feeling her heart peirced by daggers of sorrow as she cried into the ground.

**Itachi: Do I taste good or something?**

**Izzy: Idk. I've never tasted you. But I needed something to aggrivate Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: Well, mission accomplished! You have successfully destroyed my life and all of its meaning!**

**Izzy: Hey, thats the Emo Sasuke we know and love! Where've you been?**

**Sasuke: In a pit of emotion, dying in Hell.**

**Izzy: *raises eyebrows* Whoa?**

**Naruto: Congratz, you've taken away Sasuke's reason to live. Now he's going to kill himself!**

**Izzy: I would usually Say, "No! Spoiler!" But that's not what's going to happen. =P Leave me lot's of reviews! I hope you liked my depressing chapter. =D**


	11. Let's Go Back Home

**Izzy: Ugghhh. I don't know who to bring in for my disclaimer!**

**Brick: Hey, what about me?**

**Izzy: BRICK? FROM THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS?**

**Brick: Um, yes! And I am single. All thanks to the Dexter kid. He stole my Blossom from me. Grrr…**

**Izzy: I'm sorry… I think…**

**Brick: Issy111 does not own Naruto.**

**Izzy: I wish I did so badly! D=**

**Brick: Stop complaining and write your Fanfiction!**

"Where's Sakura? I'm not leaving until she comes back. If she's not here in the next five minutes, I'm going to look for her." Itachi said worriedly as he waited for his lover with everyone else. Neji tensed.

"Byakugan." He whispered as veins appeared around his eyes, "She's coming... but... she's coming slowly, staggering every couple of steps." Neji confirmed as he looked into the forest with his bloodline trait. Itachi jumped up and ran blindly into the trees.

"Itachi. I lost him. I said all the wrong things. I messed up. He's gone." Sakura cried when he reached her, falling into his arms.

"It's ok. He'll come back. He always does." Itachi told her, but Sakura shook her head.

"I told him all of those things. He's never coming back." She sobbed, "I found him. But I made him leave. I didn't want him to. I need him here."

Itachi hugged Sakura tightly, whispering into her ear softly.

"We'll go ahead to Suna. Sasuke knows we're going there. If he's anything like the genius people say he is, he'll come. Any good ninja knows not to just turn their back on a mission. Don't worry."

"Let's get moving! We lost enough time to finding Sasuke. We'll never make it to Suna before the sun sets now. The burial will have to be tomorrow." Shikamaru yelled to everyone. The group set off into the midst of trees.

A Couple Hours Later-Gates of Suna

"State your business." A guard demanded. Sakura stepped forward and smiled the best she could, despite the fact that she had lost the boy, no, Man, who took her first kiss.

"Hey Gatzo. Sakura Haruno." Sakura mumbled the guard's first name then hers. His eyebrows shot up.

"This isn't Sakura Haruno! The Ms. Haruno we know is cheerful and happy! This has to be an imposter! Although the costume is pretty good. That headband looks authentic." He almost yelled. Temari stood beside Sakura with Kankuro.

"Do WE look fake, bub?" Temari growled fiercely. Gatzo gulped.

"Oh, Ms. Temari-san! Please excuse my rudeness. You may enter The Gates of Suna." He replied nervously. Sakura felt a hand squeeze her shoulder. She looked up and met the gaze of Itachi, who smiled at her warmly. Gatzo was about to open the gate when he froze. His arm slowly raised, his hand in a pointing position. His widened eyes seemed to grow bigger every second that passed.

"A-A-Akat-Akatsuki!" He stuttered in panic. He drew out a kunai and was about to throw it when Itachi dashed over and grabbed twisted Gatzo's arm back.

"Itachi, no! We don't want to show that you're hostile!" yelled Neji. Itachi let the man go. He returned to Sakura's side, Karin's body never leaving his shoulder. The guard started yelling.

"Akatsuki! We're being infiltrated! Akatsuki attack!" Gatzo screamed. Within seconds, Gaara was standing beside them, floating on a platform of sand.

"Sakura, Temari, Kankuro. What is the meaning of this?" He demanded. Sakura approached the mighty Kazekage.

"I think it'd be better if we discuss this…elsewhere." She whispered. Gaara glared at her.

"And let that monster into my village? I don't think so."

"I'll stay out here. As long as someone takes Karin into the village and arranges the burial." Itachi volunteered.

"Burial?" Gaara threw Sakura a confused glance.

"I'll explain everything. But I'll say it fast; I don't want Itachi to be alone for long." Gaara nodded and expanded his platform, allowing enough room for everyone to stand on. Itachi gently handed Karin's body to Kankuro. Everyone was ready to go except for Sakura. She ran over to Itachi and hugged him tightly.

"I'll be back for you soon." She reassured him. She kissed Itachi softly on the lips before leaving him. She climbed on board Gaara's sand transportation. Sakura watched as Itachi's form grew smaller and smaller, the further away they got. Temari hugged her.

"Don't worry, he'll be there when we get back."

"I know, but I'm afraid I'm going to lose him like I lost Sasuke." Sakura said, her voice cracking at the memory of the younger Uchiha sibling.

The Kazekage's Office

"So, start from the beginning." Gaara sat at his desk, awaiting the story Sakura was about to tell him.

"Remember before our mission, when I left your office and I came back in Sasuke's arms?" Gaara nodded, along with everyone else, eager for her to tell her side of the story.

"Well, I was walking and then Sasuke grabbed and kissed me. I fainted and Sasuke took me back." Everyone's jaws dropped. Sakura went on, skipping to them in the forest.

"Shikamaru divided us into groups of five. When he told us to break into pairs of two or three, Sasuke took me as his partner. We then ran off, and he was really fast, too fast for me. I told him to slow down but he wouldn't listen. I was about to kick it up a notch when I was abducted by Itachi. He took me away and after a long time of running, he decided to take a break in a cave. Once there, I kind of…" Sakura blushed a bright red. Ino laughed, completely aware of what she had done. Seconds later, the air was filled with "Oh…" and "I get it…", making Sakura blush even harder.

"Okay, Sakura, we get it. You're a naughty girl, now, please continue." Temari said. Sakura nodded.

"After that, Itachi decided that he didn't want to do whatever he was supposed to do. He told me to go, alone. So I ran off and fell asleep next to a small lake. When I woke up, Sasuke was there. We um…" Sakura paused.

"SAKURA! You are such a cheater!" Ino yelled.

"Forget her issues with commitment, just let her go on with the story." Gaara looked at Sakura, telling her to go.

"After that, we came back to the camp. Then, Karin appeared. I didn't trust her so I stayed awake when it was her turn to guard camp. She left in the middle of her shift, so I followed her. She met up with someone and I overheard their conversation. Karin was a mole for Akatsuki, meant to gain our trust and lead us on the wrong trail then kill us.

"I told Sasuke, but he didn't believe me. So that night, Karin asked me if she could talk with me. She led me away from camp and told me that she knew I knew. She pushed me off a cliff into a trench. There, I fell asleep on the cold rocks. When I woke up, Itachi was there. While we were reuniting, a man named Tobi appeared. He's the head of Akatsuki. He said that Itachi was supposed to have killed me but didn't. So Tobi said he would kill me for Itachi. He threw an extremely fast kunai at me but then Itachi ran in front of me, taking the kunai in his chest rather than mine. By then, everyone had arrived at the scene. Karin then appeared and claimed that Itachi's life would be better spent than hers. She said that she loved him, but nowhere near how much I did. So she used a technique called Life-Transfer and brought Itachi back to life.

"I was supporting Itachi to walk when Sasuke came and saw us. I didn't see him, so I kissed Itachi, right before his eyes. Sasuke ran off and I went after him. I found him at the lake I woke up at. I didn't think it was actually him, but instead an illusion, so I told him all the wrong things. I told him that I loved him, but not nearly close to how much I loved Itachi. Sasuke kissed me and I saw him cry. Then he ran away. I tried to chase him, but my legs turned to jelly." Sakura caught her breath and looked at the people around her. They were staring with shocked eyes.

"You went through THAT much? Oh Kami, Sakura, I had no idea." Temari rushed over and hugged the pink-haired Sand Sibling. Gaara closed his eyes, letting all of the information sink in.

"Sakura, go retrieve the Akatsuki member. Tell the guards I allowed you to bring him into the village." Gaara said slowly. Sakura perked up and ran out of the door.

At The Gates

"He said you could come in!" Sakura exclaimed, jumping into his arms. Itachi laughed.

"That's great, Sakura. What did he say about Karin's funeral?" Itachi asked.

"Oh, I didn't tell him about that. Maybe you should be the one to ask." Sakura suggested. She grabbed his hand and ran through the huge gates, to the Kazekage Tower. They burst into the office of chattering people. When they came in, Gaara quickly quieted them down and everyone sat down, organized and mannered.

"Sakura, it seems you have actually done the most work out of everyone in the mission. You found Akatsuki, faced the leader of it, found out a mole from said group, and changed one of its members, no offense Itachi." Gaara praised Sakura, sitting next to the tall man in the black cloak covered in red clouds.

"None taken. I have never experienced anything like what I have done with Sakura. It's like a new chapter in my life, completely different from what I learned." Itachi chuckled, "And I am willing to help take down Akatsuki for her. Count me in your mission."

**Izzy: Written on the road! Oh yeah! I was with Spectreon on the trip here. We're leaving soon, so I can't write an awesome author's note. =(**

**Itachi: Finally, the fighting will come in! i've been yearning for a battle. The one with Tobi was boring... He threw a weapon and I got it in my chest. Battle over. So Icky.**

**Izzy: I'm just warning you, I suck at fighting sequences. I'm very romantic and everything, NOT violent. I'm sorry. If you're looking for a good fight scene, you're barking up the wrong tree. *Sweatdrop***


	12. Rest In Peace, Karin

**Sailor Uranus: Hey Izzy, did you see anyone from the Negaverse?**

**Izzy: HOLY CRAPING SHIT! IT'S SAILOR FREAKIN URANUS! I LOVE YOU! TEACH ME YOUR WAYS, OH WISE HERO!**

**Sailor Uranus: What?**

**Izzy: I'm you're biggest fan! Will you please do my disclaimer?**

**Sailor Uranus: Umm… Ok? Issy111 does not own Sailor Moon, or Naruto.**

**Izzy: -glomps- I love you. -sigh- **

In The Kazekage's Office

"Itachi, I heard something about a funeral?" Gaara asked, curious when the ex-Akatsuki member crushed the ring that used to sit on his right ring finger. The tall man raised his head to attention.

"Yes. The woman who saved my life gave hers in exchange for mine. I wanted a proper burial for her." Itachi replied in a respective tone, looking at the lifeless woman on a lonely couch in the back of the room.

"We can arrange that. Because of you, we still have Sakura, and a funeral is the least we can do." Gaara said, slightly smiling. Sakura squealed in delight and hugged Itachi.

"Thank you very much."

"We'll need a casket and a new gravestone. I can have those made quickly out of sand. When do you want for her to… go?" Gaara started, thinking about what they would need.

"As soon as possible. We want to finish the mission." Shikamaru interrupted. Itachi nodded in agreement.

"We can do it tonight. Then you all can rest up and be ready by sunrise if needed." Gaara suggested.

"That's perfect!" Itachi exclaimed. The Kazekage raised a small bell off of his desk and gently rang it. Within seconds, a girl with light brown hair had arrived.

"Matsuri, bring me enough sand to make a funeral casket and gravestone sand, please." He requested. The girl nodded and left the room as fast as she had entered. Sakura threw Gaara a questioning glance.

"She's my new apprentice. She may not look it, but she's been surviving my courses with flying colors. There's something special about her…" Gaara's voice trailed off.

Outside the Kazekage Tower, Cemetery

"Any last words?" Gaara slowly lowered the casket. Sakura stepped forward.

"We didn't meet officially. I didn't think you had a fiber of good in your body, especially after you tried to kill me, in my dreams and in real life. But when you saved Itachi's life, I couldn't believe it was true. I owe so much to you. Without you, actually, none of this would've happened. I would've never found Itachi and we wouldn't be together right now. So, Thank you." Sakura watched the case holding Karin's body sink into the ground. Itachi stood beside the pink-haired girl.

"My gratitude to you is unexplainable. I can't put it in words. It puzzles me. I've never been at such a loss of words in my life. Now, a woman who tried to kill the love of my life, then saved my life, has made me lose any words from my mouth. The only thing I can think of to say, is thank you." Itachi finished after a statement that made his tongue twist. He looked at Gaara, who nodded. Gaara used one hand to lower the casket and the other was used to cover it with sand. Soon, nothing was visible in the dim lantern's light. The crowd slowly made their way to the large sand-colored house they were staying in. Sakura ran in and took a deep breath.

"Ah. Home, sweet home!" She sighed as she plopped herself on a familiar couch.

"Make yourselves comfortable. What's mine, is yours. Except for my fan. You are NOT allowed to touch the fan." Temari snarled. After about five minutes, rooms were claimed and divided. There was a total of 10 guest bedrooms in the Sand-Sibling Abode. The girls decided to all bunk together in Temari's room, while the men each got their own.

"Where do I sleep?" Itachi asked, when all the rooms were pronounced taken.

"With Sakura, of course!" Temari exclaimed, skipping away. Itachi looked at the sleeping girl with pink hair, " The ony other room available is Gaara's, but we never know when he wants to come home from his Kazekage apartment, so we always keep it unoccupied. Oh, Sakura's room is the first one on the left. You'll be able to tell it's hers." The girl added, seeing Sakura asleep on the couch. Itachi nodded and picked Sakura up in his arms. He carried her to the first door on the left and looked around the room. There was pink…EVERYWHERE. The bedsheets were a cherry blossom pink, just like Sakura's hair and the walls were a soft baby pink. Itachi gently laid the sleeping girl on the bed and tiptoed out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Naruto stopped Itachi as he was about to walk out the door.

"Out to run an errand. I'll be back soon." Itachi reassured the blond. Naruto shrugged as Itachi walked outside.

Sakura rose from her bed.

"Where's Itachi?" Sakura mumbled to herself. She walked out the door and saw Naruto.

"Where did Itachi go?" She asked.

"He said he had to go run an errand. He also said that he would be back soon." Naruto replied casually.

"Oh, ok. Then I guess I'm going to be bored for the next hour. I'm going to visit Gaara and entertain him, because I know that he's probably super bored!" Sakura exclaimed, running out of the door, to the Kazekage Tower.

"Gaara! I've come to rescue you from the Boredom Monster!" Sakura yelled as she burst into Gaara's office. Gaara wasn't in his usual place, sitting at his desk. Instead he was facing the wall near the corner of the room. Sakura saw two arms around him that she couldn't recognize. A small pair of eyes opened and widened when they saw her. The arms pushed Gaara back. Sakura realized they belonged to the Kazekage's apprentice, Matsuri. Gaara turned around and saw his sister standing in the doorway, mouth in a petite "O."

"Sakura, I can explain.." Gaara started. Sakura laughed.

"You don't have to. Remember that tall handsome guy who used to be part of Akatsuki? Yeah, I completely get it. Besides, you wouldn't be able to. You're feeling emotions that can't explain, blah, blah, blah. Right?" Sakura rolled her eyes. Gaara and the girl next to him blushed madly.

"Sakura, please don't tell anyone…" Matsuri started. Sakura held up her hand, stopping her midsentence.

"I won't. Gaara knows that. Don't worry. Your secret of love is safe with me." Sakura smiled and put her finger to her lips, making the quiet sign. The embarrassed couple let out a sigh of relief.

By the time Sakura made it back, Itachi was already waiting in her room, reading one of her books.

"Where's you go?" They asked each other at the same time, "You first." They said together again. Sakura laughed.

"I was talking to Gaara about stuff." She answered, "You?"

"You'll find out soon enough." A sly smile pulled on Itachi's very kissable mouth.

"Fine, then I won't tell you MY secret." Sakura replied in a stubbornly playful voice.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" They threw at each other. Itachi wrapped his arms around Sakura and pulled her down into the bed, falling into a heap of giggles. The last thing Sakura saw before she fell asleep was Itachi's eyes, looking deeply into hers.

The Next Morning

Sakura woke up in Itachi's arms, as she had the habit of doing recently. She got up and yawned loudly, walking up the man next to her.

"Morning, beautiful." Itachi grinned. Sakura giggled and planted a quick kiss on his lips. She ran out of the room, filled with laughter. Itachi chased after her, smiling the whole time. But by the time he cought up with her, she was already at the stove, cooking a delicious-smelling breakfast or eggs and bacon. People started to wake up and walk into the kitchen, being lead by their noses, wanting the source of the amazing aroma. Sakura started making breakfasts as fast she could, knowing that soon enough, they would have to leave as soon as possible to set off on the mission. Once everyone, including Sakura, was full and ready, they rushed to Gaara's office to tell him that they were going to leave.

"Kazekage-sama, we're ready to go. We won't fail you or Tsunade-sama." Sakura stated once they had entered his office. Gaara nodded, not meeting her eyes, but everyone else's. Sakura laughed inwardly; he must still be embarrassed after her walking in on him and Matsuri last night.

"Good Luck. They are an elite team, and I'm sure that with the right stategy, you can take them down." Gaara encouraged before dismissing them. The group ran out of the tower and over the village, reaching the gate in a quick couple of seconds. Once there, Shikamaru looked at Itachi.

"So, could you give us some light on what we're going up against?" Shikamaru asked.

"There are only five members left. The others have either been killed or have converted and left the group, aka: Me. There's Zetzu, Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, and Tobi." **(A/N: I know some of these people are dead, but I didn't like the other members.)**Sakura bristled at the mention of the demon who killed Itachi, " Zetzu will be hard to defeat, he's basically a plant. Deidara is an artist, he uses clay to make mini sculptures that explode on command. Kisame has a large sword. Watch out for that. Sasori is a puppetmaster, just like Kankuro, I see. And Tobi, well, he has two types of Sharigan to watch out for. He's the mastermind of Akatsuki. He can teleport and summon kunai's even if he doesn't have any with him." Itachi finished.

"So, it's five against fifteen?" Shikamaru asked, doubting defeat.

"We probably need more than three per member. They're extremely advanced." Itachi pinapple-haired boy nodded, trying to think of a plan. His train of concentration was interrupted when Kiba and his dog, Akamaru tensed.

"Something's coming." Kiba growled.

"Byakugan!" Veins appeared at the corners of Hinata and Neji's eyes.

"It's a person…" Hinata started. The trees rustled. Everyone got into a battle pose, ready for an attack.

"Sasuke?" Sakura exclaimed in surprise as the younger Uchiha landed on top of the gate. Sakura rushed to him and hugged him tightly. She pulled away quickly and scolded him.

"Don't ever do that again! Never make me worry like that!" Sakura slapped Sasuke's cheek. He rubbed it as pink tainted his pale complexion. Sakura twirled around and walked to Itachi's side, not caring if she hurt Sasuke emotionally or physically. He had scarred her emotionally, but she had learned to keep it inside, ever since she had become an orphan with Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

"Sakura, I'm sorry." Sasuke's voice said. Sakura froze.

"What?" She had never heard him apologize, and never expected him to.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, "I thought about everything I've done to you and actually I deserved that slap." Sasuke hung his head in sorrow. Sakura walked over and hugged him.

"I missed you." She murmered into his shoulder. She felt his arms hug her back.

"I missed you too. That's why I've decided to finish the mission. What happened in the past is forgotten." Sasuke replied, letting go of the girl in his arms, "Let's go." Sakura nodded and looked at Shikamaru. The brain shrugged.

"We'll just go with the flow. No plan here. Claim whoever you want and attack. Plans are too troublesome anyway." The crowd nodded in agreement and they ran off over the sand, to the trees.

At the Border of Konaha and Suna- Forest and Sand Terrain

"Someone's here…" Kiba said. The group slowed down and landed before the trees. Another group appeared from the forest.

"Itachi? You've turned against us, haven't you?" Tobi asked the former Akatsuki member behind his orange spiral mask, "We've been so lost without you."

"What you did was unforgivable. I wasn't going to let you get away with it. So I've joined the forces to take you down." Itachi hissed.

"Well then. Let's Dance!"

**Izzy: Whew. That took my entire afternoon! My longest chapter for this fanfiction! Over two thousand words!**

**Itachi: =D I'm happy you sent me on that errand. I can't wait to-**

**Izzy: SHUSH! No spoilers! That's in the next chapter.**

**Sakura: Does something like what you made up even exsist?**

**Izzy: Nope! I made it up randomly. I mean, that's basically the only way to defeat it.**

**Sasuke: I've finally returned! Yay =3**

**Izzy: Leave me lots of reviews! Oh, and… HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SASUKE!**

**Sasuke: That's on Friday.**

**Izzy: So? I can't wait! So, everyone out there, remember, July 23th is Sasuke Uchiha's birthday! Don't forget to celebrate in your own way!**


	13. Let's Finish This, Now

**Warning: As I have said before, I am not that great at writing fight scenes. So if you read this story, hoping for a good battle, You're in the wrong place!**

**Izzy: Where Is he? He's late!**

**Kakashi: Sorry, I'm late. I got lost on the path of life…**

**Izzy: Liar!**

**Kakashi: Do you want me to do your disclaimer or not?**

**Izzy: I'll shut up now.**

**Kakashi: Good. Now, Issy111 does not own Naruto.**

**Izzy: Excellent. Now, as promised, here's the next book in the Come Come Paradise series.**

"Bring it on." Sakura said viciously to Tobi.

"Oh, don't worry; we'll actually try in this fight. Unlike all those times we destroyed whole villages without breaking a sweat." Tobi replied nonchalantly, "Go for the girls. They look weak." He commanded to the four men in black cloaks behind him. They removed the straw hats that hid their faces and lurched forward. Temari, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura whipped out weapons, kunai's and fans. But they were joined each by a boy. Temari fought beside Shikamaru, Ino with Kiba, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten along with Neji, and Sakura fighting at the side of Itachi. **(A/N: I'm sorry if the people don't have the moves I say they do) **Zetsu used vines near him to attack Temari and Shikamaru, making them jump and dodge for their lives. Sasori summoned his puppets and was using them against Naruto and Hinata. Deidara threw some clay into his mouth-hand and attempted to make Ino and Kiba explode, while Kisame was swinging his huge sword at Tenten and Neji. Sakura and Itachi lunged for Tobi, trying to land as many blows on him as possible. In less than ten minutes of pure violence, Zetzu had been sliced by Temari's fan, Sasori was detached from his puppets permanently, Deidara had exploded himself in a desperate last attempt to destroy Akamaru, Kiba, and Ino, and Kisame was on the ground, his chakra holes blocked, all 64 of them. The only member that was left was Tobi, still dodging every punch or kick that was aimed at him. Sakura growled furiously and punched as hard as she could, her eyes squeezed shut, hoping that should would hit the monster. The yelling and screaming that filled her ears just… stopped. Sakura opened her eyes and punched Tobi square in the face. She looked around. Everyone was frozen in their places, except her and Tobi.

"Impressed? It's a little technique I picked up on my travels. It stops time when I choose. And I can pick who I want to freeze and when I want to do it. It's quite useful at times like these. I don't want to verse multiple people. I want to see your skills. One-on-One. You and Me." Tobi said from behind his orange mask. Sakura gulped and nodded slowly.

"Excellent." Tobi laughed. Sakura ran forward, but she was stopped after her first step. Tobi had moved lightning fast and now gripped Sakura's throat, slowly closing his hand, making breathing harder and harder for the girl in his clutches. Sakura clawed at his hand, trying to make him let go but with no prevail.

"Is that all you've got? You have got to be better than that!" Tobi laughed manically, as Sakura blacked out.

_Sakura. Sakura, wake up!_

_**Hm? Who's there? Am I dead? Dammit, I lost against Tobi, didn't I!**_

_No, you're just unconscious. No, we don't have a lot of time. I have to do this quickly!_

_**Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who are you? Answer that and then maybe I'll listen to you.**_

_We are the Haruno ancestors. We have something that we believe will help you defeat Tobi._

_**Ancestors? So, the people who bred together to make me?**_

_Um… In a way, yes. No, back to defeating Tobi…_

_**Right, right. What are you thinking of doing?**_

_Well, It's actually our bloodline trait…_

_**We have one?**_

_Yeah, but after years of being merchants, it kind of got forgotten. It's actually probably the most deadly of all traits. It's called Overpower Chakra No Jutsu _**(A/N: I just made this up XD)**_. It allows the user to control anothers chakra. You can do with it as you please, transfer it to another, take it out and use it for yourself, or even unblock chakra passages. You are already past the awakening age, so you should be able to awaken it now. We'll guide you and teach you the hand signs while you do it. Don't worry._

_**Whoa. You just dropped a huge bomb on me. What if it doesn't work though?**_

_Then you'll have to rely on your training._

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. She focused on the man before her.

"Oh, so you're alive? Could've sworn I killed you." Tobi was walking around the space, poking and prodding frozen people. Sakura put a hand to her throat, making sure that somehow his hand wasn't still there.

_This is the perfect time. I'm going to slip into your body quickly and do the hand signs. We'll defeat the murderer right here and now._

_**I sure hope this works…**_ Sakura thought as she felt herself become overpowered by an indescribable force. Her hands clapped together and quickly made several complicated motions.

"Overpower Chakra No Jutsu!" She yelled. Tobi spun around, his visible eye widened in shock.

"No, you couldn't have… That jutsu has been dead for centuries!" Tobi shrieked as his chakra was sucked out of him. Sakura felt her body become full of new chakra. She sighed in relief. She walked over and felt his neck. No pulse.

"It's over." She said as everyone around her unfroze. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at the dead man on the ground next to her.

"How did you…?" Itachi began. Sakura held up her hand, stopping him.

"I don't know. It was really weird and I'd rather not explain." Sakura said. She looked around. Five were dead, and luckily only a couple of ninjas were injured. They started back to Suna to claim their mission done.

At the Gates of Suna

"Sakura, before we go in, I want to talk to you about something." Itachi grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards.

"Hm?" She asked cheerfully. The others ran inside the village, not waiting for a good meal, treatment, and praise. Itachi bent down on one knee.

"Remember last night when I left to go an errand?" He said with a smile. Sakura gasped quietly and nodded. Itachi pulled out a little box and opened it slowly.

"Ever since I met you, there was something different about you. I didn't know what, but a part of me loved it. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and when you entered my life, it's been turned upside down. Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?"

**Izzy: That fight was crappy, but whatever. I needed some violence to make it a Naruto fanfiction. Otherwise it would be an AU, which I didn't want this to be.**

**Sakura: SQUEEE! I've never been more happy in my entire life! AHHHH!**

**Itachi: Gosh, I never imagined that Akatsuki would be responsible for finding me the woman of my dreams… =)**

**Sasuke: What about me? I'm all depressed.**

**Izzy: Didn't you say that what happened in the past was forgotten? Besides, you'll be happy in the next (And last!) chapter.**

**Naruto: Wahhhh. It's over already?**

**Izzy: I said there was one more chapter, weren't you listening?**

**Sasuke: It's Naruto, do you honestly expect him to?**

**Izzy: Oh yeah, forgot. Well, I'll see you in the next chapter, and thanks for all the support!**


	14. Letters To A Friend

**Izzy: Oh my! The last chapter! I'm so excited and sad. My first fanfiction is coming to an end… So, today, instead of having a guest do it, I'm going to do it myself! I, Issy111 do not own Naruto. I want to thank everyone who left me reviews or said to me in any way that they liked my writing. I really appreciate it.**

**Super Thanks to... samanthabanana, konnichiha yoshi-chan, LittleMissHippie, Christiansrose, ClearwaterLover97, Heikin hyoron ka, Darkarm, vetaveta96, Sakura-PetalBlossom, Hazeljv, QuietShadowz, Messfoot, Steeletipped, and Nekomimi13Kawaii for all the reviews! You guys are the best fans I could've asked for! So, without further delay, Chapter 14!**

Dear Sasuke,

It's been five whole years since that mission, the one that changed our lives. I've been doing a lot of thinking and I wanted to kind of catch up with you. You know, talk a bit, updates on life? Even if you don't want to, I do. So I guess I'm going to start! After Itachi and I got married (Don't say you didn't know, you were at the wedding!) We had two beautiful children together. They both have the Uchiha bloodline trait and that would of course mean that they're born geniuses. Our first, Michi, is a pink-haired girl who's turning 5 this year. She has already awakened the Sharigan and I think one day, I'll teach her the Overpower Chakra No Jutsu. But she's too young at the moment. Soro is turning 3 this year, and he has onyx eyes like you along with raven black hair. He actually looks more like his uncle rather than his father! Itachi doesn't care though. It's his son, we both know that. And that's enough for us to love him. We're living in the Sand Sibling compound right now because truthfully, it's the only place Itachi and I can call home. Well, that's all we have to say. Oh wait, Itachi is reading over my shoulder right now. He says he wants to say hi. We hope for you to come visit us here in Suna sometime!

I Love You,

Sakura

* * *

Dear Sakura,

It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, I guess I wouldn't mind telling you what's been going on with me and my life. When I came back from your wedding, I bumped into this girl. Her name was Cattleya and she was really great. So, 2 years later, we got married. As expected of me, I decided to continue the Uchiha clan. I didn't know that you and Itachi had started before me and Cattleya, but we did anyway. So now we have a perfect baby girl, her name is Rinta. You say Soro looks like me? Well, Rinta looks like you! It's quite scary actually. It's as if we switched children! Her eyes are replicas of yours. They're emerald green and they shine brightly when Rinta is happy, which is just about all the time. Save this for the records, Sakura, because I'm about to say something that'll blow your mind, as well as Itachi's. Rinta will always be her daddy's littl princess. I love her so much, I could die. When I look at her, it makes me so happy. I just can't believe that I'm a father...

Anyway, we're living in the Uchiha compound, in our own house. My parents were so happy to know that Itachi is alive and well. They were so worried when they found out he ran away and joined Akatsuki. I would visit you with my wife but, she's sort of expecting another child. Once they're old enough, we'll take them to meet their aunt, uncle, and cousins. Don't worry.

I Love You Forever,

Sasuke

* * *

Dear Temari,

I know I promised to write but with all the weddings and taking care of kids, it's hard to find time! But I'm writing you now so you can't nag me anymore. You told me that I should keep you up-to-date with everything that's happening here in Suna. Ugh, I wouldn't have to do this if you hadn't gone off and eloped with Shikamaru! At least visit every now and then. I mean, is that too much to ask for? I miss you so much! I'm sure Gaara does too but he's busy. I forgot to mention that! Gaara and Matsuri, remember? The little apprentice girl? They're getting married! Not anytime soon since Gaara is super busy thanks to him being a Kazekage and all… Kankuro says hey and stuff. I'm sorry. Soro and Michi are screaming right now. I thought Itachi was better with kids than this! Can you come over and help me with them? It's not like you're busy or anything, I'm sure. Actually, I miss you so much my eyeballs are hurting! Ok, that was really weird but I do miss you. Believe it! Ha, I sound like Naruto. How is the little monster anyway? Fill me in!

Miss you,

Sakura

* * *

Dearest Sakura,

WHY HAVEN'T YOU WRITTEN ANY EARLIER! Kids don't take up THAT much of your life! I mean, sure you have duties and stuff and a family to take care of, but COME On! Kami… So, about everyone. Well, it was pretty obvious what happened. I bet you already guessed it all. Ino got with Kiba, Tenten become Mrs. Hyuga, and Hinata confessed to Naruto, who apparently liked her back. Remember when we met Naruto and he said that he was going to be the next Hokage? Well, he wasn't lying. He's now the head-honcho here, running things like a pro. You would've never guessed that he was a goofball before. When he's with people that help him run the village, he's so serious it's scary. But when he's with friends, he's back to his old self. I really like it out here. There are beautiful lakes and trees and everything, unlike Suna, where there's just a bunch of sand, sand, and more sand… I don't have much to report except that Shikamaru is thinking of proposing… But he said it's too troublesome so I don't want to force him. He'll ask when he's ready.

I'll definitely come and visit,

Temari

**Izzy: And That's how Born and Raised in Suna ends. Everyone is happy, we defeated the bad guys, and more importantly, the girl got the guy! Yes!**

**Sasuke: I can't believe it's over!**

**Izzy: Oh don't worry. I have a new fanfiction coming out soon. It's called Split Souls! I've already written the first chapter so you just have to wait until I post it!**

**Sakura: That was a great adventure. I never would've thought that a mission with Konaha would change our lives.**

**Itachi: Didn't I tell you before when I first kidnapped you? Expect the Unexpected.**

**Izzy: Tell me what you thought in a review! Then, I'll post my new story! Yeah! Btw, the summary for it is on my profile. I know there are four, but just read Split Souls. It was the winner of the polling. =D See ya!**


End file.
